


I got you babe

by BlackStoryPieces



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Auguste Lives, Bullying, F/M, Groundhog Day AU, Hate to Love, Height Differences, Homophobia, M/M, Nicaise Lives, Past Child Abuse, Player!Damen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStoryPieces/pseuds/BlackStoryPieces
Summary: In order to get over all the stress with Jokaste, Damen decides to take a break. The only presentable solution is a week in a small town his father once suggested. Damen's plan is to distract himself as often as possible and to have a lot of hook-ups, because sex always helped him. What he doesn't plan is to meet the most beautiful human being he has ever seen on his last day there, on Sunday, and to only make him hate him because - how should it be otherwise - they only make acquaintance as Laurent knocks on his door, seeing a naked Damen and asks him to be silent and "to stop riding other people and making those animalistic sounds". However, when Damen is ready to depart, he's stopped by a storm that doesn't let him leave town and when he spends another night in the hotel and wakes up the next morning, he notices that actually no day has passed and it's still Sunday..





	1. Prologue

"Yeah, _mom_." Damen mocked Nikandros at the other end of the phone. "I'll take care of myself and stop crying over.. her." He refused to say her name, it still hurt.

"Damen, I love you, buddy, but I don't trust you right know. You seemed pretty torned apart when you found out about the cheating and I'm afraid that.." Nikandros took a deep breath before he spoke again. ".. I'm afraid you'll do something that might hurt you even more."

Damen chuckled and rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous.

"And what do you think would I make to hurt myself?"

"I don't know! Maybe from one moment to another being so angry at her that you want to punch someone in the face and this someone might happen to be a cop. They would shoot at you, you know. And I won't be there to keep an eye on you because you moron left town without telling me." He talked so fast that when he ended he was left breathless.  

Damen immediately felt a little guilty for not telling Nikandros anything. But he wanted to get over her alone and Nik had problems of his own, he didn't want to bother him.

He stared at the ceiling of his hotel room while he lied on the big comfortable bed with like hundred pillows on it, god knows why, and bit on his lip, trying to avoid thinking about how messed up his life was at the moment. And his big luxurious room with too many useles ornaments provided the perfect distraction right now.

"Nik, look..." Damen began and sighed loudly. "I'm not stupid, I know it's over. I don't want to mourn after her forever. Mostly because we didn't even had a normal relationship, you know. It was more like an open relationship. We saw other people, we flirted with other people, we got intimate with other people. When I found out about her and Kastor I even was in bed with _Lykaios_. It's just.." He trailed off and concentrated himself to ignore the sting In his heart the imagine of her face in his head still caused. ".. I thought after some years we would stop doing that and then we could marry or some romantic shit like that. But.. - I never imagined she would cause me pain on purpose and do it with my own brother. It's the thought that kills me, Nik. The thought that she did it to _hurt_ me, to show me that once someone from my own family had sex with her we never really will have a serious relationship. She could have just told me, for fuck's sake. We are adults, aren't we?"

"I know. I hate her that she caused you pain, Damen." Nikandros said and went silent after that.

Damen loved him for that and for the words he'd say. Nik always knew what to say and every time he got overprotective over Damen, he remembered just how much he needed and loved Nik.

Damen had this kind of.. thing going on with Jokaste for like one year, well not anymore apparently. And they both agreed to that, said they were still young and didn't want to be bound to someone entirely. And as much as he was concerned, she didn't even have met Kastor yet.

 _Kastor_.

The betrayal of his brother hurt much more than her's but he didn't want to tell Nikandros. He didn't want to make him hate his brother even more. He still hoped that all was just a huge misunderstanding. He didn't want to believe that the big brother who once teached him how to ride a bike and smiled at him encouraging didn't exist anymore. But at the moment he was just so angry and hurt, he wasn't really sure if this hate towards him will eventually fade away.

But nobody had to know. The rage was only his.

However, when he found out that they had this affair on going, in his bed and at the house he'd paid by the way, since months he called Jokaste up for that. But she only said sorry in a manner that suggested she wasn't sorry at all because she apparently found the whole thing very amusing, if the smile on her face indicated something.

"Well.., I'm fine. I swear I won't do something stupid."

"You promise you'll get laid as much as you can? Swear you'll be as flirtatious as ever? On bad and good days? Send me some photos?" Nikandros asked and laughed when Damen groaned.

"Yes, I do." Damen responded, catching the previous joke Nikandros had made.

~~

After sending some messages through Tinder and a few dirty texting here and there, Damen managed to find someone he could fuck tonight and with a little luck he could find at least two more persons for tomorrow. Damn, this was a small town but it was full of horny students.

So he prepared himself, put on some expensive cologne he got to his birthday from Nik with the words "This thing helped me find someone to fuck in less than thirty minutes. The boy seemed like a bitch in heat" and send a selfie to Nikandros that showed him in his thin t-shirt that presented his muscles perfectly and his jeans that made a good job in giving his ass a perfect shape. After a few minutes, he got a text that said "everyone who didn't roll over for you must be crazy".

 

When he arrived at the planed bar, he immediately spotted the young man with whom he had made an appointment. He walked over and put on his most sexiest smile he could manage. The boy with the black curls and breathtaking face flushed as soon as he put his eyes on Damen and looked around him nervously, as if he was watching for something. So, a timid one in person but a dirty one when it comes to texting, Damen wondered.

"Hey, you look gorgeous." Damen started and took a seat opposite of him. "And much better in person than in the photos you've send me."

The boy, Pallas, flushed even deeper and Damen knew he was somewhat of ashamed of the intimate photos he had shared with him. "Thank you." He mumbled, an looked one more time around him in concern. Then a bright smile appeared across his face when nobody paid them any attention at all. Damen seemed confused, but wasn't alarmed yet. He decided to not press on the matter, since it could also be nervosity. With a small voice that still contained something of the shyness from before, he asked Damen what he would like to drink.

Damen smirked. Sweet. That was the only adjective Damen could come with to describe these flushed cheeks and these honey eyes. He wondered if he could colour his face even more.

"Whatever you drink." He answered.

~~

Pallas was pressed aggainst the wall while he and Damen kissed furiously. Damen couldn't stop but grin as he trailed his hands along the sides of Pallas' body and then unashamedly grabed between his legs. The boy moaned and got a hold of his t-shirt as if it was his anchor, as if otherwise he would drown.

"You have a very big room." Pallas panted when he broke the kiss.

Damen smirked and kissed him again. In between wet kisses along his neck he murmured. "If you think that's impressive, you haven't seen my bedroom yet." And then he unceremoniously grabed Pallas by the hair with his free hand and pulled lithely. "Down the floor the last door. I'll be right by you. Get naked with your knees and hands on the bed, you understand?" He commanded and Pallas nooded fiercely as the bulge in his pants only grew.

Damen let go and and headed for the kitchen to drink a big amount of water. He needed strength and a clearer mind. When he returned to his bedroom Pallas, as the good boy he was, did exactly what Damen had asked of him.

"I would say it's time we go to business." Damen said and made short process with his own clothing.

He quickly prepared Pallas ass before he pushed his cook in, hard and all at once. He smirked again when Pallas let out a loud cry.

~~

He spent his remaining days just like that. He woke up early and distracted himself quickly with some hook-ups. One day he even met four different persons and another day he made a mistake and suddenly there were two guys, Kallias and Erasmus, at once at his door. But that didn't discourage any of them to have fun, though both boys seemed very alarmed at the beginning.

And he rarely spared a thought to Jokaste. Or his brother. Plus, Nik got his photos. With the agreement of the persons, of course. He wasn't a jerk. But they never really telephoned, just exchanged a few texts everyday. Damen wanted a pause from his life and that also meant a pause from Nikandros' voice. However, the latter was preoccupied with Jord anyway.

On his last day, on Sunday, he woke up to "I got you babe" from Cher and Sonny on the radio and decided to have one last guy over and end his week with a long, loud and dirty sex. He didn't even remember his name but that didn't matter as long as the guy himself knew Damen's so he could scream it.

With a loud groan he came and the guy beneath him closed his eyes with a wide grin on his face that indicated he was fully sated and obviously fainted after that.

It was then that Damen heard the loud knocking. Without another thought he went to the door. He didn't give the slightest fuck that he was naked. He would leave this town soon nonetheless, so it didn't matter to him. Besides, he wasn't ashamed of his body.

"I would recommend you to shut _the fuck up_." He immediately was greeted with a serious, cold voice. "I know you're obviously a giant animal who doesn't care about whether or not some of us might get ears cancer because of the louds you're making." The guy continued and looked Damen up and down and scrunched his nose in disgust. Though he couldn't hide the fact that his cheeks flushed hard in the most beautiful pink Damen had ever seen. "But could you stop riding other people like you were a dog in rut and making those animalistic sounds? I can't hear more flesh on flesh sounds anymore. I'm gonna be traumatized for life. Only out of the kindness of my heart, I won't sue you, asshole."

Damen half heartedly paid attention to what he was saying. Because.. because he was too beautiful. Like seriously, he never had seen someone with such blue eyes that looked like they were stars and someone with such a fine impeccable skin as if it was made of porcelain. He was a god and Damen forgot how to breath. And even though maybe he wasn't a god, he at least had to be one of the many attractive lovers the god Apollo had. He found himself lucky for even get the chance to look at someone like him.

"You're beautiful." Damen blurted.

"And you're stupid." The guy said and turned on his heels, revealing the most perfect and attractive ass he'd ever seen. And there were a lot.

"Wait!-" Damen called out, although he didn't even know what to say. Just.. the young man should stay. Because he got the feeling that otherwise he would forget his face. He could as much as dream it.

The boy turned around and looked at him again. A cold expression on his features.

"If you're asking if I could join you, the answer is no. You smell like a pig and if I were you, I would keep a distance between us two or things could get really dirty."

Damen had never heard such a beautiful voice before.

"I would very much like to make dirty things with you." He said before he could stop himself. Too late did he notice that that wasn't what he wanted or should say.

"What. A. Disgusting. Suggestion." The man punctuated every word he said, putting his hands on his hips while he narrowed his eyes. "I'll never ever touch you. And don't you ever dare to speak to me in that manner again." He snapped and left, heading for the elevator.

Something in his eyes flushed with anger... and as contradictionary as it might seem, Damen could swore he could also see some fear in them. What really wasn't justified at all, because even though Damen might seem big and intimidating, he was a nice guy and never hurt someone. He felt guilty for scaring the young man away. And then he remembered he was naked. Maybe that was the reason why the guy felt somewhat of cornered.

But that wasn't important anymore. He was gone. And Damen didn't forget his face like he had thought he would do. He was so beautiful. And Damen ruined it.

He then heard an alarm from somewhere in his room and he knew he had to start to prepare himself for departing.

 

"What do you mean the flight has been delayed?" Damen asked and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we can't change anything. There's a very dangerous storm coming." The woman on the reception answered and smiled apologetically at him.

Damen groaned and dialed the number of his hotel, occupying his room for another night. Strolling back, he hopped he would meet the beautiful young man. But he didn't.

 

When he woke up the next morning to "I got you babe" again, Damen rolled his eyes and closed them once more while he slid to the other side of the bed, hiding from the sunbeams. This town had a terrible taste in music.

"Good morning, good morning, dear people." The same guy from yesterday on the radio repeated the exact same words, because obviously the people here weren't creative at all. "May god be with you!" He continued. "We wish you a happy and calm Sunday."

Damen's eyes immediately snapped open.


	2. Youth Without Age And Life Without Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and expecially the comments! They really brighten my day! I hope you continue liking this fic, have fun at reading :) <3

_"Would you tell me a good night story?" Damen asked softly with his high pitched voice of a boy who wasn't in puberty yet._

_Kastor took a look at his little brother standing at his doorframe in his pijamas. It was long past midnight. His eyes were red rimmed, exactly how he didn't allow his own to be, from all the crying. He himself forbid to let a tear leave his eyes. He was an adult. Grown up men didn't cry, that's what all the conservative movies, magazines and people said._

_Damen sniffed and was about to have another breakdown. But that was okey. Damen was still a kid and the society allowed kids to cry, without throwing any judgements at them._

_"You can't sleep, huh, you dwarf?" Kastor asked, trying to sound as always, but failed and only let a weak murmur leave his lips._

_"Yes. Mommy used to tell me a story before sleep. And now that she's..." Damen started to sobb, his shoulders trembling. "... I- I have nobody who could tell me a story and kiss my forehead. Daddy isn't home from her grave yet..-"_

_"And you can't sleep without one, huh?"_

_Damen nodded._

_Kastor forced a small smile on his lips._

_"Well, I guess that's my job now."_

_He stood up from his bed and took Damen's smaller hand in his, leading him to his own bedroom. After Damen slipped under the covers, he looked expectantly at his brother with these big brown eyes of his that shined with remaining tears._

_"Do you want something in particular?" Kastor asked, sounding more mature this time._

_"Take the.. fear away, Kastor."_

_The older brother frowned. "What exactly do you mean? There's no reason to be afraid, it's just me. No monster under your bed." He stopped. "Or... do you still..."_

_"No." Damen interrupted. Then he pulled his bedcovers higher up to his chin. "I... we.. you.."_

_Kastor raised his eyebrows, while his brother shyly bit on his lips._

_Normally, he would press on the matter. He wasn't the most patient person in the world, so to say._

_Normally, he would force Damen to grow up more quickly, just like how he was forced to._

_Normally, he wouldn't allow Damen to cry so much and show this much emotions, because he wasn't allowed either when he was at his age._

_Normally, all the injustice that happened to him and the fact that Damen was treated more like a child than he ever was, would led him to do something to hurt Damen._

_Because it wasn't fair._

_But then there were always these moments. Moments in which he couldn't for all in the world let Damen be hurt even more. Something deep in his heart stopped him from that._

_And this was one of these moments._

_"You can tell me, Damen. I won't laugh." He said calmly._

_"We won't die, ever. I'm right, aren't I?" Damen spluttered. "Not everyone has to die, right? Because I don't want to, Kastor. It hurts and I'm afraid. I'm more afraid than at all the times when dad slaps you and I have to wait whether or not I'll be beaten, too."_

_Kastor sighed and closed his eyes. Forced his brain to stop thinking._

_"No, not everyone has to die. You won't, I promise."_

_"But I don't want you to die either, Kastor. Don't let me alone. Tell me you won't die too!"_

_His little hands turned into fists and he was near to screaming._

_Astonished, Kastor opened his eyes again and looked into his brother's ones, which matched his own. They were merely more purely._

_"I won't."_

_Damen relaxed immediately and suddenly all the adrenaline left his body, leaving him tired._

_"Tell me a story?" He asked one more time._

_Kastor smiled._

_"I'll tell you a fairy tale about a young man who managed to obtain youth without age, and life without death."_

 

Damen's heart seemed to jump in his chest like crazy. He knew for sure this wasn't normal, he literally could hear it hammering. But then he forced himself to breath and to calm down. A certain sentence repeated itself in his mind.

"It was just a nightmare, just a _nightmare_..."

Because that must be.

He was sure that was exactly how he always felt after waking up from a nightmare. He felt dizzy, prayed to the gods that that was just a dream and then his relief would follow short after he scanned his surroundings and confirmed that he was in a bed. And or still in someone. He didn't really care at all, though he usually preferred the latter.

And the signs before indicated for it to be a silly nightmare.

He swear he couldn't distinguish reality from dream. He didn't know if the radio was part of his nightmare or not, or if Kastor actually was still seated beside him to tell him his favourite fairy tale.

He just needed a moment to collect his thoughts properly. After a few moments of pure despair, he came to the conclusion that the whole stress caused him to have bad dreams again. His past and the goddamned song from yesterday melted together and created the perfect torture.

How much he wished for a body beside him. To take advantage of a tight heat and let all the irritation transform into physical strength and to make the lucky soul underneath him have the best fuck of his life, although after it couldn't walk straight for a week.

He quickly slipped under the shower and did something he last had to do alone by himself when he was 15: jerking off.

He actually without exception found at least one person he could share his bed with, and it was more fun and brought much more pleasure. And having to do this task alone in a shower infuriated him to no end and let him feel like a teenager again.

Of course, he still did it sometimes, but only if he _wanted_ to and not if he _had to_ because of the caused nausea. Or if he had an audience to turn on. Like this girl he once knew in high school.

She said she'd never seen a guy jerking off before and was insecure of how she should touch Damen, how he liked it best. So he showed her. He always loved to help. And it came out he did a pretty good job, if her squirming and moaning indicated something. And he didn't even touched her then yet. She flushed and just observed his working hands and sat obediently on the chair in her school uniform that consisted of a too short skirt.

After, - he got off embarrassing quickly when thinking of certain blond hair and blue eyes and an amazing and perfect shaped ass he could only dream of to squeeze - , he got some random clothes on, picked his phone up from the nightstand and hurried to the reception.

The woman from yesterday looked up at him and signalized for him to wait a minute while she squeezed the telephone between her right shoulder blade and head, and was about to note something on a paper. She nodded and hummed from time to time. It was probably another guest on the other line.

Damen had nothing to do but wait, casually watching the hotel employees as they hurried and perepared or greeted new guest, keeping them occupied, trying to maintain their reputation as the friendliest hotel in town.

That's probably why Damen didn't get away unobserved and was offered several drinks and snacks, which he politly declined.

As soon as she finished, she greeted him with a professional fake smile. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Good morning, I would like to know if the storm has finally calmed down and if I can check out then, please." He explained and got a frown in return.

"Which storm that drives his misery do you mean, sir? The one in Washington?"

"No, uhm, no. I have nothing to do with Washington, I'm miles away from it." Damen stated confused and couldn't push back a lithe chuckle. "I mean the one from yesterday. I couldn't leave Arles because of it. I hardly got a taxi. I would have slept in the airport if no car had been sent by the hotel."

The woman blinked at Damen, her brows furrowed, head inclined to one side and lips chewed between her lips, looking strangely up at him as if he were stupid or some kind of disturbing little kid she wasn't allowed to slap some senses into, but wanted so badly.

After a moment, she seemed to wake up from her trance, shooked her head and straightened her glasses.

"I don't want to disappoint you, sir. But there never was a storm." She answered. "Well, maybe a year ago there indeed was one, yes."

Damen could swear she tried to hold herself back from laughing in his face. He couldn't stand her, he could tell you that.

"Yes, there was one. I was told the same. I saw it myself. I _felt_ it on my skin." He tried to explain, but the more he spoke the more the woman seemed to make fun at him with her amused gaze.

"I don't want to claim you're crazy, god forbid, sir." She said, too mockingly for Damen's taste. "I only think you have a big amount of fantasy, that's all. Or you can't yet make the difference between a dream a reality. But that's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone lived through it at some point in their lives."

And just like that she smiled at him. That false smile one has when he's finished with arguing, because he knows it's hopeless to say anything further to the dumb person in front of them.

And Damen knew it. And it made him growl in frustration. He was about to throw his hands in the air and call after Nikandros, who would have done something against such a treatment.

"If you say so." Damen started, because the cunning one yields first. "I'll be back soon, telling you whether or not I'll be checking out."

The woman nodded and asked for the next guest.

Damen calmed himself, using his rage towards the receptionist to excuse the frantic beat of his heart. Because he knew he wasn't crazy and it wasn't a dream either. And though nothing bad happened yet, he was somewhat scared nonetheless.

His last chance would be a glance at the screen of his phone, that was safely in his pocket. He would look down and see that the screen would lighten up and show what he already knew for sure: Monday, February 3.

It could demonstrate once for all times that that little bitch didn't have the right to laugh at him, but that she herself seemed to get dementia.

But still.

It could also show that something was pretty wrong and unnormal.

He gathered up all his courage he had. Slowly, so very slowly he reached for his phone. But then he just felt stupid. Everything could be explained with science and ghosts and other stuffs, like being trapped in some timeline, didn't exist, for fuck's sake.

So he swallowed and was about to take a look, if it wasn't for the most beautiful voice he swore he heard once to interrupt his tracks.

"I don't care what you're trying me to say, lady. You can't bulshit me and try making me sound as if I were stupid!" The voice shouted. "I should instead give you lessons about how you better should do your job. It must be very embarrassing for you to be told you're doing a shitty job, huh?"

The woman Damen has spoken to before straightened her back. "I don't know what you mean, sir. But, please, be nicer! -"

"You literally told me I have to buy towels by myself from some shitty cheap shop somewhere here." The voice interrupted, sounding angry. "Show me one four-star hotel in the whole universe that doesn't have his own damned towels with some ugly initials printed on it to make free advertising!"

"Please, be quieter..-"

"Why? Because no one should hear that you're trying to bulshit me, lady? Because you force me to buy self-evident things, because you, with great likelihood, profit from it? Who else has to do it, aside from me? Only blond men who seem to be young and naive or also some foreigners, too?!"

"I..-" The woman tried to defend herself, her face pale.

"You!" The handsome voice, Damen still couldn't see anything but his back, shouted at some random guest. "You already reserved a room, haven't you?" The man nodded. "Did you have to buy some towels?" The man shook his head, confused. "A-ha!"

Then it hit Damen like the lightning. How could he ever forget to whom this perfect ass belonged.

"I'm done with people treating me like a stupid little child." The blond man continued.

Damen couldn't concentrate on the words he exchanged further with the woman, because that _ass_. He wanted to do nothing more than just put his hands on it and... -

And he had to tell Nik.

He was so excited about it, he simply pulled out his mobile phone without another thought and saw the date by accident.

He swear his heart stopped for a minute, or at least it felt like it.

**Sunday, February 2.**

Without paying no attention at his surroundings anymore, he quickly marched to his chambers and immediately locked the door.

While leaning against the door, he could hear his hitched breathing and feel the fear tying up his neck.

His fingers automatically did what they alsways had to do when he wanted to hear a reassuring voice. They selected Nikandros' number.

Nik, as the good soul he was, answered after the first passed second.

"Do you miss me already, buddy? Couldn't you wait 'till tonight?" Nikandros joked and sounded happy.

"Nik.." Damen tried to catch his breath and clear his mind.

"You okey, Damen?" His friend asked and Damen could hear the concern behind his words.

"No.. I mean, yes! I'm still alright! But the time, it isn't, you know?" He babbled.

"No, I don't really understand... do you mean that the timing couldn't be worse with the cheating because you..-"

"No! This is far more serious, Nik!"

"Okey..." Nikandros murmured, waiting for Damen to go on.

Damen could hear Jord's voice in the background and it calmed him to no end hearing another familiar voice.

"Look, yesterday was Sunday and today it's Sunday, again!" Damen said.

"Damen.." Nikandros started. "We heard this song from _Rebecca Black_ like thousand of times. Did you forget how it goes? 'Yesterday was Thursday, today is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday, and Sunday comes afterwards.' You observe something? The days go on, they don't repeat themselves."

"Nik, I swear to my dick, I still remember the days of the week. But I'm not joking. Yesterday, Sunday, I wanted to come home but there was this storm, you know? I couldn't leave so I spent another night and had to talk with that unfriendly receptionist, who, by the way, shouldn't work in the friendliest hotel in town. And when I woke up by this creepy song, I realized it was still Sunday!" Damen spoke without any pause for at least taking some breaths.

"And you're sure it wasn't just.. a dream?" Nikandros asked carefully, so as to not give Damen the feeling he didn't believe him.

"Yes. I have proof." Damen insisted.

"And that would be..?"

"The storm! If I have never been through this day before, how else should I know about the storm?"

"Because you've whatched the weather forecast.." Nikandros concluded, murmuring something to Jord afterwards.

That.. made sense.

"Okey, but what about the blond guy I've never seen before in my life? How can it be that I saw him again? Was he also made by my imagination?" Damen stated triumphantly.

"Maybe you just saw him the day before and misintepreted something." Nikandros said.

That.. made sense, again.

"No, but really. It couldn't be, because he checked in only a few minutes ago." Damen defended his statement.

Nik sighed. "Okey, we all are going to peretend that it's very plausible that you repeat the same day all over again, fine?" He said. "Why you? Why now? _Why_?"

Damen didn't have an answer to that. He didn't thought about it, because he didn't get so far. He just panicked yet.

He heard other murmurings from the other line.

"Jord says it could be a chance or something like that." Nik finally said.

"A chance? To what?"

"I don't know, man. He's the one into science fiction, not me." Nikandros giggled.

After some ruffling in the background, he heard Jord's smooth voice.

"Damen I believe you." He started and Damen smiled. "If I were god or some other powerful force, I would have picked someone for this.. special mission because I would have a plan with this person. Maybe by chance they could save the world, end wars, etc." Jord told him with this hopefully voice of his.

"I don't think I'm the right person for this kind of mission." Damen laughed, but then interrupted himself. "Jord?"

He knew it would sound selfish and silly, but he couldn't come with another reason as to why.. _him_. Because he for sure couldn't bring peace to the world.

"Yes, Damen?" Jord's soft voice called.

"Could it be that my mission isn't so.. big as you imagine?" He began. "Could it be that.. someone out there took pity on me or something like that and wants to help me to become happy? Open my eyes this way? Or maybe just makes my life more exciting, because it's pretty monotonous? Fuck in, fuck out. But with other bodies..-"

"Okey, stop." Jord cut him mid sentence. "I don't want to hear anything about your sexual life, Damen."

Damen could hear Nikandros laugh and shout "that's my friend, the casanova!" So he started to laugh too, despite himself. Did he already say how much he loved him?

"And you think a life that's not that monotonous will make you happy? More happy than you ever was? And something in particular could widen your sight?" Jord asked.

"Yes." Damen said without hesitation.

Until then, he didn't even know that that was actually true. He always saw himself as happy, but if he thought about it more, he just felt.. incomplete.

"How did you get this idea?"

Damen blushed. "My brother once told me a fairy tale about a prince who had anything he ever wanted, with the exception of something impossible, something that could truly make him happy."

Damen thought. He didn't know what could change his life. What would make him feel better, because he seriously already got whatever he wants and whoever he wants. Just like the man in the story. It was like he was a king and had to only snap his fingers to get it. And.. it was not fulfilling. Maybe when he was in someone, yes, that was a brief moment of pure bliss. But otherwise..

"A challenge." Damen said firmly.

"A challenge?" Both Nik and Jord asked at the same time.

Damen could imagine them looking at each other in confusion and grinned.

"I'll manage to bed the only person in this town who hates me. And probably hates the whole world, too, when I think about this one woman in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I'll try to update regularly on.. Sundays! (Inside joke, ha ha)  
> I named the chapter after my favourite fairy tale.  
> It's a roumanian folktale from Petre Ispirescu and I'll make Kastor tell the story in later chapters, but I'll change it a little bit, because the last time I really read it was when I was like eight and I only want to write down what I still remember from it.  
> Thank you again for reading this! <3


	3. The First Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Mention of homophobia!

Damen really needed to take a break. His thoughts and mind still caused him a headache, though he noticed the irony in it. He came in a town to prevent the pain to come and this said town was the reason he now couldn't rest. And he tried really hard to. Because the thing was: something really weird happened to him right now, he seemed to live trough the same day all over again, and he refused to leave his room, in fear of doing something stupid. Damen didn't know how often he'll have to repeat the day and what he'll have to do to stop it, but this time-loop-thing was pretty exhausting. It likely absorbed all his energy and for it to be the first time, he wanted to just stay in bed all day. He swore he'll deal with it the other day. There was still a chance that this was just an one-time-thing and so he didn't want to kill his nerves for nothing.

But in the case Jord's gods or whatever didn't let him break free from this time loop.. he'll find a way to. After he took his advantages, he reminded himself of Nikandros' words. It would be a shame if he had the possibility to do whatever he wanted if theoretically it never would have happened the next day, he'd told Damen. What form of advantages it would be, he didn't yet know. Several orgies, doing something illegal, writing his most personal secrets on a paper and throwing them from the highest building across the city, impressing the blond guy, all that was on his list. But if he was fair, the last thought was the one sounding the most appealing.

Damen stared at his phone, lying on the bed.

**Sunday, February 2.**

"So, Sunday, my dear friend." He muttered to himself. "We will have to see whether or not you'll eventually leave me."

  
The next morning, Damen wasn't so easily shocked as the day before when he saw the same date on the screen, unchanged. _I got you babe_ , the song that would cause him a serious headache some day, played loudly in the background. He simply sighed. "Here we go." He left the bed, anticipation and nervousness dominating his nerves and accompanying him during his quick shower. This very nerves caused his cock to come to life and for Damen to stroke it lazily, moaning loudly while imagining the hand around him was much more fragile and paler.

After putting some clothes on, he decided it would make more sense to enjoy his extra time outside of the hotel. He made his way out of the room, passing the lobby. He couldn't ignore the way his heart skipped a beat as soon as he took sight of the distinctive formed ass at the reception. He shortly frowned when he noticed that the guy and the woman didn't fight like the day he originally had in mind, but passed them by without thinking about it too much. Even though his instincts protested at leaving the blond young man behind him instead of interacting with him, he managed to leave the hotel. He couldn't. Not yet. If he was right that this adventure would end as soon as he got him, he first had to explore what other things he could do with help of this unexplainable time loop.

Being outside of the hotel, Damen took a great deal of air, feeling free. He had time. Time no rich person in the world could buy. He could learn hundred of languages, he could learn playing an instrument, he could sleep with every person in this fucking town. But even though he could do all this things, his mind couldn't stop thinking about the one thing he had to live without for one day: intimacy.

He took his phone out of his pocket and opened Tinder.

  
The olive skinned boy Damen had the pleasure with meeting that day was sweet and had a habit of blushing easily, emphasizing his look of an innocent scholar boy with curly hair. Isander. Even though the coffe shop Damen suggested they should meet wasn't cheap or ugly, and would definitely prove that Damen wasn't an old creepy pervert, the boy didn't look like he was entirely at ease with himself.

"Are you okey?" Damen asked with a smile. He noticed he currently had to ask this question quite a lot whenever he met someone.

"I was a little bit nervous. I didn't know for sure if it was a joke or not." Isander answered softly.

Damen's brows almost reached his hair. "Why should I make a joke like that? It would be really cruel. What would be the fun of it? 'Oho, I didn't really mean to meet you, now you can go home, and guess what? Me too. Ha, ha. I came to this coffee shop for nothing.' That doesn't even make sense. So, don't worry." He said, reaching for Isander's hand so he could squeeze it encouragingly.

Surprisingly, Isander quickly pulled his hand away, before Damen could even touch him with his fingertips. The moment the younger boy saw the confused and sad expression in Damen's face, he ashamedly lowered his head. "Don't get me wrong.." Isander started. "I want to hold your hand and touch you..physically. I really do."

Thinking about the times when he met with the other guys here in town, Damen got more and more confused. He remembered this boy, Pallas, who wasn't relaxed at all and looked around like they were stalked or something. And then Erasmus and Kallias, who almost freaked out, Erasmus who was near to crying, when they intentionally met together at Damen's door, both coming for the same thing: sex. If he was being honest with himself, no guy played entirely calm so far, they all were nervous. But he'd ignored it. He never liked to think about unpleasant things too much.

But now, he had to. "Why don't you let it happen?" He asked, trying not to sound hurt.

Isander put his hands under the table and searched there for Damen's ones. After finding them, he slid their fingers together. "We can hold hands, as long as nobody sees it." He said and smiled slightly up at Damen, his big brown eyes shining hopefully.

"You're not the first person that's not as free as me in showing attraction openly. Why's that?" Damen asked and held Isander's hand tightly.

The fact that Damen didn't let go of him, seemed to encourage Isander. "It's not common that.. persons of the same gender are in a relationship. At least not here. The people are pretty.. conservative, if you know what I mean. That's why they don't really tolerate.. us."

As soon as the words manifested themselves in Damen's thoughts, he saw red. Because in that moment he understood why all the men he met were so nervous and didn't enjoy what they did, what's human nature, entirely. Why some of them cancelled their meeting last minute. Why the ones who indeed came still looked at him skeptical and terrified, always seeming to be ready to run away.

Because they were afraid. Afraid that someone might find out and ruin them socially.

"Did.. did someone ever played with you? I mean, did they make you fall in a trap by pretending they wanted to see you?" Damen forced out, trying very hard not to crush Isander's hand.

The ashamed look in the boy's face answered his question. "I'm sorry I implied you were like that.." He said instead of answering.

Damen bit the insides of his cheeks. "If there's.. always the possibility, that someone mIggy do something distastefully like that, why are you and other people still able to be found on Tinder?"

"The majority normally waits until another man outs himself as gay by beginning the conversation. And some.. some of us take the risk. I mean, we aren't going to be killed by the people here. It's not the Middle Ages. We are.. just bullied and eventually ignored entirely. You know, it's hard living without sex." The more he spoke, the more quieter he got. His palms sweated.

"Yeah, I understand. What's going on is not right." Damen said, trying and failing to think of something more to say. He couldn't breath normally, the rage suffocating him.

Isander, poor, sweet, innocent Isander, misinterpreted Damen's rage, for his eyes becoming wide. "I know, we shouldn't be so biased and imply all the time that all new guys, who start flirting with us through Tinder, have something bad in mind.." He explained quickly. "It's just... I once knew someone who, after coming out, was bound to a chair by some boys from his college, a gag over his mouth, them unclothing him, them tooking photos..-"

"Stop." Damen commanded, Isander instantly going silent. After a few heartbeats, he calmed himself enough to speak. "I take he left town?"

"He left town." Isander confirmed quietly, swallowing loudly.

Damen's features softened immediately. He squeezed the hand under the table. "Look, the people here are jerks if they think their dicks would grow if they use bashing. I don't want to know what other terrible things they're doing or saying, because I would probably just throw up." He stated. "But what I do want to do is to take you to my room, or somewhere at your place if you prefer, and to make up for all the months you weren't being touched." He lowered his voice while carefully massaging the boy's knee. "You're the boss. You can tell me how you want it, slow or fast, rough and hard or tenderly. I'll make you come at least three times, so you won't miss the touching for quite a long time."

"Yes." The younger man breathed.

  
Damen lied sprawled on the bed, watching Isander go, his hair still a mess, his walk carefully controlled and his face a pretty shade of pink. It reminded him of all the times his lovers left his dorm at the college and tried not to look well fucked while passed a professor. He laughed shortly at the memory of this one girl that couldn't walk straight and fell directly in the arms of Nikandros as soon as she opened the door, revealing Nik waiting on the floor for them to be done.

He couldn't decide what he should do next. He switched between the thought of climbing a hill, shouting that he was gay, just to piss some of the people off and distributing notes, each of them containing a different kind of secret buried deep inside himself.

He eventually put new clothes on because the old ones ended up being savagely teared away of his body by Isander. Intending to have a great time pissing people off (he indeed decided for the first variant), he weared his most comfortable things.

Anticipation flew throw his body, and in order to get rid of all the energy, he took the stairs. Because his room was one of the most expensive ones, he got to live in one of the highest floors. Even for his sportive nature, it would take him at least five minutes to reach the ground floor.

Having let the first few stairs behind him, he suddenly saw a person lazily stepping them down, too. Like the other times before, Damen only had the pleasure to see the man's behind. The tight dark blue jeans hugging perfectly his butt and his blond - near silver - hair and pale skin standing in contrast to his outfit. He looked like porcelain or some Greek statue. Every time Damen saw him, he couldn't stop but to find other comparisons to the man, he realized.

Being captured by the sight in front of him, he missed a step and, embarising so, nearly fell. But the man beside him quickly reacted, he swirled around and put both hands on Damen's chest, one hand holding a book, his eyes blowed wide. The same ocean blue Damen had memoriezed.  
  
Damen just had to say this:

"I think I just fell for you." His eyebrows shooting up and a smirk crossing his features.

The blond's expression turned from shocked to disgusted real quick. "I'm more than happy for you that you at least know what a metaphor is. But. Not. With. Me." He showed Damen with his palms each time a new word fell from his full lips. Then he turned on his heals.

"Wait!" Damen called, having a déjà-vu of the time they first met and not wanting to end it like that again. "I think I drowned in the blue of your eyes?" He tried again, sounding weak even to his own ears. With this voice he wouldn't have lost his virginity till this very day. 

"It's an even more sadder pick-up line than the first you tried on me." The guy shouted over his shoulder, not turning around.

Damen couldn't prevent himself from laughing. He should be offended, but by all means he just couldn't.

A questionable look spread across the features of the mysterious blond man, but he quickly averted his eyes again and focused them on... the book Damen noticed before. Maybe the reason why he walked so slowly.

Carefully, so as to not destroy the image the blond had of him even more, he tried to take a glimpse of the cover of the book he currently read.

"I can feel your eyes on me. Stop it." The man said, not even bothered to look up at Damen and scaring him with his sudden words.

"Sorry.. just.. The Catcher in the Rye? I read that book, too, a long time ago." He said and this time he really spoke just about the book. Damen could count the number of books he'd ever read on one hand and he always felt a twinge of excitement whenever he saw somebody read one of the few works he did. Admittedly, he ever took his time for things like reading only because he was forced to by his teachers.

A new expression took hold of the blond man, his eyes shyning with something close to boyish when he finally moved his eyes to Damen. "Really?"

Damen smiled. "Yeah, really."

"What do you think of it?" The man asked, closing the book and putting a finger in between the pages, so he didn't forget where he left. His anger from before gone.

Damen considered his question. Deep inside he knew if he said something wrong, he would be greated with that cold expression again.

"It's.. something everyone must have read in their life." He eventually answered. As soon as he saw a small smile forming, he pressed his luck further. "I personally love letter novels and this book helped me throgh my time at school. I didn't feel so alone with all the feelings, you know?" And he really meant it. Nothing was made up. During his college time, he had problems with some subjects and nearly believed one professor when he'd told him that he wasn't intelligent enough for his courses. This book proved that there were other students out there who had the same problems as well.

The blond man nodded. "I feel the same. They help you invade in another world where you can pretend they're your friend, trying to give you advises." He laughed lightly and shook his head. "Sounds like I'm thirteen again."

"But you aren't thirteen. Otherwise I would be pedophile, because I'm very much attracted to you." Damen said and immediately bit his tongue.

The features of the man changed instantly. In fact, he'd never seen a face turning mad so quickly. The air changed in thick tension and he could hear the raged breath of the blond man. "I'm not dumb. You tried to speak to me about books just because you wanted to... to get into my pants or something disgusting like that. Let me alone, giant pervert animal." He forced out and stepped down the stairs more quickly than Damen had thought he could.

"Shit.." Damen muttered and felt horribly. He couldn't deny that yes, he tried to get into his pants. But he didn't want to make him mad. The memory of the man's afraid eyes the first time Damen tried to flirt flashed throw his mind. But he shook his head, forgetting about the unpleasant thoughts.

He dialed the number he needed most right now. "Daaameeeennnn!" Damen heard Nik at the other end of the line. "How are you my friend? Do you already miss me? We'll see each other..-"

"Nik, hear me out." Damen interrupted. "I'll just skip the unnecessary stuff, okey? So, here's this guy and I like him. I mean, I don't like him, I barely know him. But I feel attracted to him. But he seems to hate me. Or I'm doing something wrong because every time I try flirting with him, he gets angry, maybe a little bit afraid. And I don't know why. I wanted to wait with the whole thing about getting to.. "know" him, but I just can't. God, Nik, those eyes, those lips, that _ass_! But they're not the only obstacles preventing me of getting closer to him. He used the word "disgusting" pretty often. So maybe he's homophobic! You know, I kind of live in a small town full of people like that so I don't know for sure if he's one of them or not.-"

"Damen..."

"No, Nik, don't interrupt me!" Damen sighed. "Where did I stop? Ah, right! But he also could be homosexual. He once reacted positively to my naked body."

"Why did he see you naked if you didn't have sex with him? Or, did you? Hate-sex or..." Nikandros sounded confused and Damen by all means didn't know why.

"Nik, that's not the problem right now." Damen explained. "What should I do? I want us to get closer. How do I exactly find out if he likes guys or if he's just.. disgusted." He didn't want to think about it. The blond young man seemed intelligent while reading his book and his clothes indicated that he was pretty modern.

"Damen, I don't want to ruin your plans.." Nik started. "But he sounds like someone who doesn't open up so easily. Getting closer to him might cost you ages. You would need time to find more informations about him. Time you don't have, because you have to depart today, remember?"

"You're wrong, Nik, I have plenty of time." Damen corrected him knowingly.

"Don't tell me you intend on spending more days there just because of a stranger." Nikandros made a pause and then sighed dramatically. "Good lord, Damen, don't tell me he's blond!"

Damen couldn't stop the giggles he so hard tried to shut down. "Thank you for your advise, my dear friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to climb a hill and shout across the whole city that I'm gay."

"Wait, what?! Why should you do that?" Nik sounded exasperated, murmuring something to another person Damen knew for sure was Jord. Then he heard laughter in the background.

"Because some of the conservative people here deserve to be pissed off. They raised their children awfully." Damen said and hung up, not letting Nikandros another chance to give a statement.

After the fun today, he would make sure to start the next day with his plan about conquering the young god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this one I'll try to update regularly :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Being Optimistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Mention of homophobia!

_I got you babe, I got you babe.._

Damen groaned. He swore, one day he would just simply throw that fucking radio out of the window. The high fine he would have to pay after didn't scare him away of the satisfied feeling.

He grumbly seated up and looked around. Everything was exactly the same, no broken lamps on the ground, no clothes thrower messily on the floor, no makeup smeared on his lips, and more importantly no stranger in his bed. Though he could swear the night before he fell asleep with some pretty blond laying safely in his arms.

Damen couldn't stop his lips from smiling when he thought about the day before. He remembered how he hurried up to the next small drugstore and asked the friendly cashier, a young woman called Vannes, if she could help him paint his face. After he told her what he exactly expected, he feared she would throw him out of her store, but instead she just laughed.

"You know, what you plan to do is social suicide." She said while carefufully putting the makeup on, her brows furrowed in concentration. Though her eyes glimmed mischievously.

"That's fine since I will leave soon. Or so I hope. Or don't hope. I'm not sure yet." He mumbled.

She looked him in the eyes and grinned. "You seem pretty confused right now. I would suggest you stay here for a while longer. Some people are pretty shitty and I hate the way of thinking of a lot old bastards." Vannes said and looked pointedly at what she painted him on both cheeks. "But it has something _magical_ , somehow. In Arles it snows a lot and if feels as if the magic of Christmas lingers here anywhere. That's probably why I hear _Carol of The Bells_ eveyday and drink cacao with cinnamon." She though aloud, her brows furrowing again. "However, this town can distract you from all the happening from the outside."

After, Damen still thought about her words, even though an hour had passed since he left the drugstore. He couldn't let the word _magic_ out of his mind, and just like that he agreed with her. Yeah, Arles had something magical. And not just because the snow let the whole city shine and glitter in a pure white. He knew better.

However, Damen then strolled throw the city, like he didn't hold some worries on his shoulders. A wide grin tried to spread across his face as he saw all the stares he got. When he eventually saw an old white man hide the eyes of a little boy with his hands while he gasped and looked at Damen in horror, Damen couldn't hold it back any longer and started laughing. Even he couldn't miss the way his laugh sounded bitter. Because it was pathetic. The whole behaviour of the citizens was, but seeing the old man freaking out like that just because of a gay flag on his cheek and a **I like boys** on the other was utterly pathetic.

As he went past them, Damen saw the little boy pushing the hands from his face and peeking up at Damen, a wide smile on his face. "I like the rainbow." He admitted sheepishly to Damen.

"Me too." Damen said.

The man only pursued his lips.

As the day went by, Damen won an enemy after another. Some of them had the courage to call him sick, others suggested he should visit a church or go to one of these special clinics.

Damen was unmoved. "That's right, I'm gay!" He shouted from time to time. For him, it was just a game. He didn't live here so he couldn't care less what some people gossiped about him. Plus, this day would be erased from the heads of everyone soon. But among the crowd of hateful stares, he also saw some of them, mainly younger ones, smyling at him secretly.

If he was honest with himself, it hurt. It would have hurt much more if he had to live here, just like his hook-ups and other poor souls who hided from this society. He remembered the words of his museum guide when he talked about the imprisonments victims in the GDR. "I myself was nearly thrown in one of those prisons." He said at the end of the guide in a calm but yet tired voice. His old blue eyes shined weakly, his face full of wrinkles. "Don't forget, nothing in the world is more precious than freedom. One can only be happy about being free." And for Damen, being free also meant being able of kissing or holding hands in public with the one you love, without fearing of hearing some malicious names thrown at your head.

Or, wasn't he right? Because he only knew that he personally would feel like being trapped in a big prison called Arles. Arles with its magical snow. Arles that should make you feel like it was Christmas everyday. Instead, it absorbed your freedom and tied up your possibilities with handcuffs at the merely thought of doing everything you wanted, even though what you wanted hurt _nobody_.

Everything Damen remembered after, was a young blond man approaching him in some side street and admitting to him how glad he was of seeing someone supporting people like him and not letting anyone discourage him. It wasn't a surprise they ended up on the way to Damen's hotel. The woman at the reception having a similar expression lIke the majority of the citizens. The blond man beside Damen snuggled closer to him, feeling more safer near him and he couldn't blame him.

But what made Damen startle was the glance he perceived from the beautiful man he had the pleasure to talk to earlier that day. Armed with a new book in his hands, Damen presumed he also just entered the foyer after he bought a new one. Damen would lie if he said, he wasn't shortly afraid of the judgmental expression he would wear at Damen's painting and the fact that he held another man's hand, obviously on the way to his room. But the young man's face only showed indifference after a quick taking in of the whole situation. Though Damen was nearly sure his eyes got minimal softer.

While sexy ass took the stairs again, Damen and his soon hook-up hurried and took the elevator. The next few hours lingered foggy in his memory. All he remembered was that he unbottened the pants and pullover of the man slowly, feeling him shivering, but otherwise not saying much. The blond clutched at him tightly, not letting any space between him and Damen. From the easily received moans, Damen decided the latter just wanted to encourage him, that yes, he hadn't had someone since months and finally, finally could find release in other physical touches.

So Damen gave him what he wanted. He throwed him forcefully on the bed and howered over him, one hand held his weight and the other played with his nipples roughly. It didn't take long until the man started to squirm and ask for more, Damen willingly doing it. He only had in mind how he thrust in him roughly and hard, the knees of the boy over his shoulder. He remembered how the latter, among screams of pleasure, mumbled about how safe he felt in Damen's arms. And then he turned red, both from the obscene sounds their bodies made and of his words.

After, Damen said he could stay over. And he did. As Damen hold him in his arms, he couldn't stop about thinking that he couldn't save everyone from this town. Even if he managed it, it would be for naught. As he stayed awake late into the night, his thoughts didn't stop of swirling in his head. He taught about anything and yet about nothing. But he was a optimistic human, so he grinned when he taught about the shocked faces of some people who really deserved to be given the runaround, about Vannes, about that he at least tried to help all these sexually frustrated souls and about the blond guy with whom he had the pleasure with to talk to. At the end, the day wasn't so bad. And then all of sudden he noticed it.

 _The blond man didn't knock on his door_ like the first Sunday he had to live through.

  
After he put some new clothes on, Damen fought between calling Nik and starting his plan about approaching the beautiful god. His first option won, that's why shortly after, he heard Nikandros yell. "Dameeeeen..-"

"Oh god, Nik. Please don't, not again. I have enough of it." He told with a grin. "But please, give me Jord."

"Maybe Jord isn't here."

"I know he is." Damen said surely.

"Why do you know that? Why the fuck do you want to speak with my boyfriend, I repeat, _my boyfriend_ instead of me, your best friend for ever and ever?" Nikandros pouted and Damen already saw his big puppy eyes.

Damen laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Stop being a kid, you moron. Just give me Jord."

He heard some shuffling and then Jord's warm voice greeted him. "Hey, Damen, how can I help you?"

"Oh gods, you great friendly guy. I'm happy to hear you!" He exclaimed.

"My greeting wasn't nearly as heartedly as his." Damen heard Nikandros mumble. "Misfortune, honey." Jord said warmily.

"Okey, Jord, I know you're a freak when it comes to time-loops. I need your help, I think I don't understand one thing." Damen started. "Imagine that one day, let's say a dude argues with a receptionist or knocks on your door because you're too loud whole fucking. But the next day, the exact same day, these things doesn't happen. But it's a time-loop, so everything should be the same, shouldn't it?"

"Wow, Damen, since when do you care about such things?" Jord asked, sincerely impressed. "The answer is simple. Uhm, how should I explain it... Right!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "Okey, let's say you're rich-"

"I am rich." Damen protested. "I mean, my family isn't that poor, you know."

"Yeah, but not that rich. You're not like Bill Gates rich." Jord explained. "Or the Rothschilds!" Nik yelled. Damen could hear Jord sighing heavily and laughed at that. "Just imagine you had a lot of money. One day you decide to give a few billions to one random person. Do you think his day would change by that? Do you think that with those billions he would do something complete differently from what he originally had in mind?"

"Yes, of course." Damen said confused.

"Okey, so do I. But to assume that the run of the things would only change when something big happens, is pretty superficial. Whether you give a smile on the street to someone and so prevent them from suicide or just are there to a certain time and place, everything simply changes. Someone might just see you by chance and decide in that particular moment, they want to buy the same shoes like yours and that might prevent them from a car accident if they turn around and search a store with your shoes, instead of crossing the street. You get me?"

"Yeah, I think I do." And Damen really thought he did, he wasn't entirely sure, but he had an idea. "Jord, you're fucking intelligent, did you know that?"

"I went to Howard, so yes." He said smugly. "Besides, I'm a nerd."

Damen just smiled. When he heard Nikandros abruptly making out with Jord, and he knew the sounds too well, he just hung up.

Now that he wasn't that confused anymore, why certain things didn't happen again, he could oNotlüge concentrate himself on sexy ass. The thought about him made his chest thighten, but in a positive way. He thought about the day before and how he didn't, unlike most of the people here, look at him in distaste. That meant Damen could have real chances.

Thinking of last Sunday, he took the stairs, hopping nothing had changed and that the blond guy would still appear. And when he seriously did, his _Catcher in the Rye_ in his hands and his eyes concentrated, Damen bit into his lips to stop himself from groaning as soon as he saw that peach-ass. And he liked to imagine that not just the shape reminded him of peaches, but also the skincolor when it was sufficiently flogged..-

 _Stop_. It wouldn't make a good impression when the blond saw him with a boner. In another life, maybe, he would play with floggers.

For the time being, he had to speak with him and manage that at the end of their conversation he didn't hate him. And he knew how. He just had to think about how the deep blue eyes shone as soon as they came to speak about books.

"Uhm, excuse me, but I couldn't stop myself from noticing the title of the book. _The Catcher in the Rye_? I read that." Damen said, trying to sound more interested in the book than in the reader.

The blond man gave him a small smile and Damen noticed that this was probably the first time he managed to bring him to smile from the first moment on. So books be it. "I almost finished it. It's pretty good." He said with a soft voice, not a trace of the vicious tongue he learned to know.

"I like the style. I'm in love with letter novels. They're much easier to read and it feels as if the protagonist writes you a letter and not some random person." Damen said truthfully, mixing some words from yesterday with his new learned phrases.

"That's exactly what I thought, too!" The boy said excitingly. Then he seemed to realize what he just did, he quickly renewed his attitude from before. For a short time, he was just as much of a nerd as Jord and Damen smiled at the comparison.

"Your love for one particular thing reminds me of a friend of mine." He said gently.

At that, incredibly but true, the blond blushed a soft and rare sort of pink. It reminded him of the roses from his mother's garden. Being exactly next to him, Damen noticed just how big the heigh difference between them was. And he liked it. "I wouldn't say it's love..." He started slowly but didn't end his sentence. Something in his voice gave him away, that he himself didn't believe a word of it.

"It's not something bad. I'm a _whore_ for sports." And again, like so often before, Damen wished he could sink into the ground because he just can't pay enough attention to what he's saying.

But instead, and the younger man surprised him again, the latter just smirked, but averted his eyes nonetheless. "Yes, it's pretty obvious."

At his words, Damen blushed himself. And in that moment, he was sure that the man before him was neither homophob, when the soft eyes from the day before indicated something, nor opposed to his stature. And he didn't shy away from crude remarks. He was so fuckable. "Well, thank you, man I don't know the name of." Damen said, hopping the blond would fall into his trap.

The young man hesitated, his brows furrowing and his mouth opening and closing several times. Damen was about to apologize, to say he didn't have to say anything. He was so sure he missed his chance. But then he heard it. Ever so softly, the man muttered "Laurent" and Damen's heart fluttered. It wasn't a bad name. It wasn't bad at all.

"I think your name is beautiful. I like how it's rolling on one's tongue." Damen complimented him. "I'm Damen, by the way."

Laurent just smiled at himself and nodded. He obviously didn't know what else to say. And they nearly reached the end of the stairs. Time flew too quickly. And yet it was too slow. The tense between them so thick, you could cut it with a knife. And that, Damen didn't like at all. With every passing minute, it felt as if Laurent built his walls back up, his smile disappeared. "I don't know since when you checked in.." Damen tried. "But I'm here since one week and the food here is awful. I would love to eat my brunch somewhere in the town. It would be nice to have some company."

Laurent bit his lips, that little frown back. Then, dissapointigly, he shook his head. "Sorry, I have to do something else." And with that, they reached the end of the stairs and he left quickly, obviously fleeing from Damen.

"Damn it.." Damen swore. He had been so close to get to him. So close to envelop him in his charm. So close to hear that filthy mouth saying such obscene words in the bedroom. He had to pay attention and to not get a boner in the foyer.

The only thing that kept him grounded, was the thought that he could relieve the day again and to make up for his mistakes. He would get to him eventually. After all, Damen was optimistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments :)  
> They keep me writing this <3  
> And a big thank you that you still endure this story!

**Author's Note:**

> At first I had another idea in mind about what story I should post. It started with BDSM and of a Dom-damen and sub-Laurent, but then other ideas crossed my mind while I heard I got you babe, so here it is! I hope at least one person did enjoy it ;) it would be great to receive some feedback, otherwise have only fun at reading!


End file.
